


A pain worthwile

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Drabble 2011</p><p>Request was J/C or T/B with this first sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pain worthwile

A pain worthwhile...

 

"Stop being a pain, and go with me on this!"

"Chakotay, this is impossible! I am not..."

"One foot in front of the other, that's all it takes."

"Easy for you to say. You've done this a million times before."

"I have not! Not here at least. It's easier than it looks. Trust me."

"I trust you! It's that thing I don't trust."

"That thing... is our only way across. Suck it up and move already!"

Chakotay was getting a little frustrated with her. He wanted them to get there before the sun had already set. That was the whole purpose of the trip.

"Excuse me?" she tilted her head, raised an eyebrow and her hands were on their way to their spot on her hips.

"Kathryn, MOVE!" he ordered and pushed her forward onto the suspension bridge.

She froze immediately as it swayed. She clamped on tight to the railing and held her breath, eyes shut tightly.

"I can fight the Borg Queen, argue with the ugliest and meanest of aliens, deal with whatever Starfleet is going to throw at me when we get back... but I CAN'T.DO.THIS!"

"Yes, you can."

His breath was hot on her cheek and a funny tingle fought its way through the tight knot in her stomach. He slid his hands slowly down her arms and covered her hands.

"Let go of the railing and open your eyes. I got you." He soothed her.

Finger by finger, she let go of the railing and managed to slowly open her eyes. With Chakotay close to her, that bridge didn't look as frightening as it did moments before.

She took a deep breath and took the first step... then the next. Chakotay held on tight, going as slowly as she would allow and before they knew it, they were across.

Kathryn finally let out the breath she had been holding the entire time and just managed to hold herself from kneeling to the ground and kissing the earth they stood on.

"I told you, you could do this."

She turned around and hit him on the chest.

"Don't EVER do that to me AGAIN!" she yelled and Chakotay couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Let's go, before it gets too late." He avoided the matter and took her by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"Can't you give me a little hint?"

"Do I need to define the meaning of the word surprise?"

"No, but..."

"But... you'll forgive me for what I just put you through. Trust me." He winked.

"As I said before..."

"You trust me, I know. Now, be quiet and follow me, we're almost there."

"You're bossy, you know that? I outrank you, Commander." She raised her voice a little.

"We're on shore leave. I'm not in Commander Mode right now. I thought you had left the Captain behind too when we beamed down here."

"I'm one and the same person."

"Close your eyes." He ordered again and halted abruptly, causing her to bump into him ungraciously.

"Chakotay..."

"Shh, close your eyes."

She let out an exasperated sigh, crossed her arms in front of her and raised her eyebrow again.

"Please..." he tried, using his puppy dog eyes and pouting lip.

"Alright." Kathryn gave in. He flashed his dimples just before she closed her eyes. She was a sucker for those dimples.

Chakotay came up behind her and gently led her to a clearing near the edge of a beautiful cliff. All around were flowers of the most exotic colours. To the left of them was a waterfall and because of the setting sun, all the colours of a rainbow could be seen in a veil of water droplets. The sun already touched the horizon of the ocean, making it look like the water was a giant pool of gold and orange.

"You can open them now." He whispered close to her ear.

As the sight filled her senses, her mouth dropped open and the biggest smile spread across her face.

"Oh my, this is... beautiful doesn't even begin to describe it. Chakotay, how did you find this?" she looked over her shoulder into his big brown eyes.

"I asked the Prime the perfect spot to take someone very special. He didn't have to think twice and gave me the directions. I explored this yesterday after you had beamed back to the ship after the meeting." He explained.

"I thought you were going to check out the local bar with Tom." She eyed him curiously.

"That's what I wanted you to think. I did go, but Tom had better things to do, so I left. I was just in time to see this wonderful sunset and I knew I had to share this with you."

Kathryn turned to look at the setting sun again and went quiet. Chakotay took advantage of the situation and boldly wrapped his arms around her waist. It was like two pieces of a puzzle falling into place, she fit him well.

Not caring about anyone or anything, Kathryn stepped out of Captain Mode completely and leaned into his warm embrace. This was perfect. It felt perfect.

Chakotay gently nuzzled her cheek and left a feathery kiss. Unconsciously she slightly tilted her head, giving him better access. He kissed her cheek again, more firmly this time and left his lips linger there.

"I love you, Chakotay." Kathryn whispered.

"I love you too." He answered as if it was the easiest thing to say. In a way it was. For him at least. To have heard it come from her mouth, gave him... hope.

They stayed there like that for quite a while, just enjoying each other's warmth and company. Not a single word was said, not a single move was made. They knew the meaning of it all.

They just knew...

 

THE END


End file.
